Shuwarin☆Drea~min
|dlength = 15:34 |catalog = BRMM-10092 |price = 1300 JPY |length = 03:55 |lyricist = Oda Asuka |composer = Suemasu Ryota |arranger = Suemasu Ryota |previous = |next = Yura-Yura Ring-Dong-Dance |album = THE THIRD 1st Live Album |release_a = September 26, 2018 |tracklist_a = }} '|しゅわりん☆どり〜みん}} is a song by Pastel*Palettes. It is the title track of their 1st single, with Pasupa Revolutions☆ as the coupling track. It was released on July 12, 2017. A recorded live version performed by Raychell, Natsume, Kurachi Reo and Otsuka Sae during the THE THIRD 1st Live was included in the live album released on September 26, 2018. It was one of the challenge songs for the events [[When the Flowers Bloom|'When the Flowers Bloom']] and My Ideal. It can be unlocked in BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! by finishing Chapter 2 of Pastel*Palettes's First Band Story. It was used as the opening theme song for the mini-anime series Pastel Life. It was also one of the insert songs used for the 1st episode of the BanG Dream! 2nd Season anime. It was written by Oda Asuka, and composed and arranged by Suemasu Ryota. __TOC__ Game Info |bpm = 176 BPM}} Videos Music Video= |-| Hard Preview= Audio (Game Version) |Duration =01:44 |File = }} Lyrics Romaji= • • • • Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min [ / ] yeah! [ / ] Sosogu (All cha, cha!) [ / ] Sawayaka (All cha, cha!) (Tanoshi~! Runrun♪) [ / ] Sora ni (All pyo, pyon!) [ / ] Tondeku (All pyo, pyon!) (Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min) (Achi chi chi chi chi no chī!) All Shuwashuwa Kōri no daiya ni yurenagara sotto [ / ] Chīsana (All fu, fu!) [ / ] Awa wo (All fu, fu!) (wakuwaku!) All Kimochi ga afurete Fushigi to totemo dokidoki de Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min All yeah! [ / ] Yume ga (All gyu, gyu!) [ / ] Tsumatta (All gyu, gyu!) (Oishi~! Un un♪) [ / ] Hazure? (All ja, jan!) [ / ] Seikai? (All ja, jan!) (Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min]) Mochi mochi yaki mochi~??? All Shuwashuwa Kanaderu oto ni awasete wa odoru [ / ] Shigeki (All wa, wao!) [ / ] Tsuyome! (All wa, wao!) (rararara~♪) All Kimochi no riyū wo Oshiete kurenai no? Kimi wa... All Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min [ / ] yeah! Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min Shisen ga kyorokyoro~!?!? All Kōri no daiya ni yurenagara Sotto [ / ] chīsana (All fu, fu!) Ma}}/ Awa wo ([All] fu, fu!) (wakuwaku!) All Kimochi ga afurete Fushigi to totemo dokidoki de Shuwashuwa! Dori☆dori~min All yeah! }} |-| Kanji= |-| English= Chart Performance * On July 12, 2017, Shuwarin☆Drea~min ranked 5th in the daily singles ranking in Oricon.https://twitter.com/bang_dream_gbp/status/885135427690143744 * On July 19, 2017, the single ranked 4th in the weekly ranking.https://twitter.com/BUSHIM_ongaku/status/887251645414887424 Live Performances * January 13-14, 2018: GARUPA Live 1st & 2nd Days * March 25, 2018: THE THIRD 1st Live (sung by Kurachi Reo) * July 17, 2018: THE THIRD 2nd Live * December 7, 2018: Brave New World * February 22, 2019: Genesis * July 13-14, 2019: Heaven and Earth External Links -instrumental-}} (THE THIRD 1st Live)}} -instrumental-}} (THE THIRD 1st Live)}} References Navigation Category:Discography:Pastel*Palettes Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Challenge Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Insert Songs